


Disguises

by SaintArtemis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintArtemis/pseuds/SaintArtemis
Summary: Lena makes a trip that raises suspicion and Kara is going to find out why. Soon they realize a clue that could lead them closer to where Lillian Luthor is hiding, however they need to be discreet and enlist the help of Alex and Maggie to capture her.





	1. Secrets Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!  
> This is an idea that i've had after watching Luthors so I hope you enjoy it !

It was just an ordinary day for reporter Kara Danvers. Waking up the second the sun came up and started her morning with a smile. She climbs out of bed and makes her way to the shower to get started for her day. Afterwards, she realizes that she has time to stop by her favorite bakery and grabs a donut with pink glaze on top. She practically skips to work, knowing that with sugar encouragement, she can handle whatever Snapper throws at her. However as she walks in to work, Snapper immediately calls her in his office. 

“Blondie, I need you to head over to L-Corp and get me a quote from Lena Luthor.”   
Kara gets giddy because she hasn't paid Lena a visit after the whole jail incident and feels like its the perfect time to catch up with Lena. However her thoughts were broken when Snapper raises his voice again.

“Can you hear me?! C’mon wake up, we need to know what Lena Luthor is hiding from National City” Kara’s face changes into one of confusion. 

“What do you mean ‘what Lena is hiding’? You think she's proven herself enough to know that she's not part of Cadmus or have anymore relations with her mother?!” Kara rebuttals.

Snapper’s facial features remained stoic after Kara’s sudden outburst. He doesn't care about what Lena has done, he cares for what she is doing now. He leans over his desk and begins to talk in a low voice. 

“You want to be a reporter right?!”

“Well yes … I real-“ Kara begins but gets cut off by Snapper.

“Then go out there, get rid of your bias opinion about Lena Luthor and get me a quote about what she’s been doing after the disappearance of her mother. We got a tip that she's been secretly visiting the remains of Lex Luthors’ secret hanger. So I need you to call her out on it and capture what she has to say.”

Kara heart drops. She didn't expect Lena to go back to the place where she’d nearly been killed along with herself due to the faulty kryptonite that was in Metallo. She just stared at Snapper and simply nodded. She knew Lena Luthor. She knew she wasn't like her mother at all but visiting Lex’s destroyed hangar does raise suspicion. Kara shook her head and walked out of Snapper’s office and headed in the direction of L-Corp. However, James makes his way to Kara and cuts her off from entering the elevator. James gives her a concerning look and Kara already knows that he’s going to give her a lecture about Lena Luthor.

“So im assuming you've heard about what Lena has been doing?” James states. Kara simply rolls her eyes.

“Yes James, and frankly, I don't need you lecture about how ‘Lena Luthor shouldn't be given another chance’ or that she’s bad news” Kara scowls. She thought she got into his head that people need to be given a chance to explain rather than judge them based on their background. James sighs and lowers his head slightly for a brief second before he looks up and locks eyes with Kara.  
 “Listen Kara, don't you think its little suspicious that she's visiting the place where Lex Luthor kept all these devices that could do harm to Superman? Would you even consider that some of these devices survived the explosion and she's trying to fish them out and try to repair them? I know that we made an agreement to not be overprotective of each other but I cant help that she might have one of those devices in her hands and try to use them against Supergirl or Superman” There’s a silence between the both of them as they both look intensely into each others eyes. Kara takes a step forward.

“You don't know her like I do … If you can’t get it through your head that she’s harmless the first time, then your judgement is clearly clouded by your protection over me. So to help you out, I’m just going to avoid you ’til you get your head straight” Kara breaks eye contact and pushes past James to get to the elevator. James remains where he stands, staring blankly at the floor with regret written all over his face.

As Kara walks out the building, she sighs. She knows she was being too harsh on James, but she knew that he needed to get out of his protection phase and realize that Lena is not a threat as Lex Luthor was to Superman. 

“Im sure Lena would have a perfectly good reason to see the destroyed hangar. I believe in her…” Kara mumbled as she started walking down an alley way to take to the air to make her trip quick. Kara needed answers, she needed to know why Lena was making these visits and for what reasons.


	2. Secrets Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im emotional

“Hey Jess! Do you think I can see Lena right now? Im on official reporting duty and uhm, I need to talk to her.” Kara smiled and fiddles with her glasses while looking at Jess expectedly. Jess looks down at the schedule book on her desk and smiles. 

“You’re lucky Ms. Danvers. Her 12 o’clock just cancelled. I’ll be happy to walk you to her office and let her know of your arrival.” Jess says as she gets up from her desk and motions Kara to follow her.

“Thanks so much Jess and please, call me Kara” Kara quickly says as she tries to keep up with Jess while walking toward Lena’s office. They soon reach outside the door and Jess raises her hand to signal Kara to wait there while she opens the door only enough to allow herself in.

“Miss Luthor? Miss Danv- I mean, Kara is here to see you.” Jess says as she looks at Lena at her desk who is filing through paperwork on her desk. However, with the mention of Kara’s name, Lena immediately looks up with a smile.

“Please, let her in” Lena smiles as Jess opens the door to reveal Kara who walks in with a smile on her face. Jess soon closes the door behind her and leave the two women to be alone. Lena gets up from her desk and goes to embrace Kara. Kara reciprocates the hug.

“Oh Kara, it’s so good to see you again. How have you been?” Lena says while they pull apart.

“Oh you know, just been working on more reporting gigs. How uh .. How have you been Lena?” Kara says, but there’s a bit of nervousness in her voice as she knows show going to have to get Lena to talk about her secret visit to the destroyed hangar site. For now, she just wants to get Lena comfortable before going into a sensitive subject. 

“I have seen better days to be honest. After the whole disappearance of my mother and that explosion at Lex’s hangar, people still think that I still have some connection to her.” Lena lets out a forced laugh but her mood becomes somber as she remembers the whole events leading up to the explosion and how Supergirl saved her life. She takes in a huge breath and just looks at Kara who has a sad look on her face. 

“It seems that no matter what I do, people still seem to connect me with the evils that my brother and mother have connected to the Luthor name. It might take a lot of convincing for them not to see me in that light, but for right now, I'm just glad that you will always see the real side of who I am ” Lena sadly smiles at Kara as Kara fiddles with her glasses and smiles. 

“I know that soon people will see what I see which is a strong confident woman who is pulling her family company out of the shadows that were cast by your brother and mother and making a difference in the world.” Kara reassures and places her hand on Lena shoulder as a way of comforting her. Lena smiles sheepishly and looks into Kara’s eyes. She never realized how much hope was in Kara’s eyes when she looked at her. She felt a sense of security and peace. 

“Thank you.” Lena manages to say but in a low voice. Kara takes her hand off Lena’s shoulder and takes a step back. Lena notices the tint of pink in Kara’s cheeks as Kara once again fidgets with her glasses.

“Uhm, I’m actually here on reporting duty, and I need to ask you a very important question.” Kara looks up at Lena who straightens her posture.

“Oh? What is it that your wonderful boss Snapper would like to know?” Lena says teasingly. She didn't get any reaction from Kara as she looks at her with serious eyes. Lena just clears her throat and awaits for the question that Kara will ask her while she positions herself leaning against her desk.

“Is it true that you visited the site where Lex’s secret hangar was destroyed?” Kara asked rather quickly. She wanted nothing else but Lena denying it and saying that it was a made up story. She knew Lena would never go to that traumatic site where she was nearly killed and abandoned by her mother. Lena shifts uncomfortably, looks into Kara’s eyes with guilt. Kara’s heart dropped.

“I … I did.” Lena manages to get out, Kara was stunned with a look of disappointment on her face. Lena quickly recuperates.

“But not for the reason you think Kara. The reason I went was because I wanted to see if there was any evidence … any clues that will help me find my mother.” Lena spoke in a low voice and looked down at the floor. 

“Why would you want to find your mother … after all she’s done?” Kara asks, confused and heartbroken.

“For that same reason Kara. She kidnapped me, told me that she actually cared …” Lena laughed but choked back tears. 

“Like I actually believed her, but she told me something the day I visited her. She told me that although I was adopted, I was actually a Luthor. I am a product of my father’s secret affair. However, my biological mother passed when I was young and thats how I managed to fall into Lillian’s advantage. She tried to emotionally manipulate me to try to get me on her side, but her act was cut short when she forced me to scan my hand on one of Lex’s secret room. It would only open to Lex or myself due to the fact that him and I carry Luthor DNA. Then Supergirl busted in and saved me from that hell hole.” Lena stopped, she still looked down at the floor, not daring to look up at Kara yet until she let all those detail soak into Kara’s head. Kara, on the other side, couldn't believe all the things Lillian did to Lena. She slowly felt anger build up within her for Lillian Luthor for using Lena the way she did. No one should be treated in that manner and it hurt Kara more that it was Lena who went through that.

“She used me Kara. If you didn't send Supergirl to help me, I probably would've been used as my mother’s slave, using me to unlock all of Lex’s weapons of mass destruction then throw me away when she's done like a piece of worthless trash, then to top it off, she’ll put all the blame on me. I’ve tried too hard to build a positive image and just like that, she manages to destroy all the progress I've made. I can’t let her get away so easily after that, so I visited the site again to see if my mother left any signs … any clues that can help me trace her and make sure she's put somewhere where she can never hurt me or anyone else ever again.” Lena choked back tears. She hate showing weakness but she knew she could trust Kara after what they have been through this past month. She looks up at Kara who also is trying to hold back her tears. Kara knew that Lena was nothing like her mother. She knew James and Snappers opinions were wrong and false. However, hearing what Lena had been through, thinking about what could've been if she hadn't believe in her. Lena would've been lost and alone. Kara couldn't bear the idea of anyone going through that. In an act of comfort, Kara immediately walked forward and wrapped her arms around Lena in a loving embrace. Lena immediately reciprocated tightly as she let a few tears slide down her cheeks. Lena needed someone and for once, someone was there for her.


	3. Secret Motives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena asks Kara a question.   
> Kara is unsure what to tell Snapper about Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those whose keeping up with my story !

Kara was pacing back and worth in her office. She was unsure about the quote from Lena due to the fact that she doesn't really want people knowing that she actually gone to the site. She’s been going through too much to have more negative press against her. However, it wasn't just the negative responses that she was nervous for, it was about the question Lena had asked her after their embrace had ended.

1 Hour Ago - 

After what seemed like ages, they pull apart. Lena eyes were red and puffy from the tears she let slide down her cheeks, but she still managed to put a smile on her face. Kara still had a heavy heart having heard all the things Lena had shared with her. The silence was broken when Lena cleared her throat. 

“Well, I did not expect your visit to end up like this, but … thank you for listening.” Lena said, her voice a bit raspy. Kara smiled and looked down. 

“That’s what friends are for.” Kara said while looking down but remembers she's on business hours so she looks up and gives Lena an apologetic look. Lena is taken aback by Kara’s sudden facial change.

 “What’s wrong ?” Lena cautiously asks.

“Its nothing … um … its just that Snapper still needs a quote, but after what you just shared, I’d really would just lie to him and say that nothing happened with you.” Kara said while fidgeting with her glasses. She hears Lena take a sharp breath and shifts her position back to leaning on the desk.

“Oh, well. I honestly don't want to make people think that I'm keeping secrets. That would have a more negative outlook than me actually being honest.” Lena says but takes a second to think of her quote. Kara looks at her while quickly taking out her notebook and pencil.

“Here’s my quote: Although it is true that I have visited the site of my brothers’ secret hangar, I can reassure to National City that the reason for my action isn’t for the reason you think. I went to evaluate the area to see if I can find anymore secrets that my brother was hiding.” Lena finishes and Kara quickly writes down everything Lena had said. Kara soon rereads the quote and gives a confused look to Lena.

“You … You don't want to mention anything about your mother?” Kara asks cautiously. Lena looks at her and shakes her head.

“If I mention anything about me trying to find my mother, she might get tipped off that I'm trying to find her and make it nearly impossible to track her down. She has connections everywhere, no doubt she’ll catch wind of what my goal is.” Lena looks a Kara with determined eyes. Running a company is time consuming, but finding her mother is more important. 

“I can see what you're saying … Well then, I’ll be going but I will come back soon to visit you. I promise.” Kara says while putting away her notebook and pencil in her bag. She looks up to Lena and give her a reassuring smile and turns away to head straight to the door.

“Wait, Kara” Lena says quickly as Kara was about to open the door. Kara turns around to face Lena who is a couple steps away from her. Lena looks at Kara and starts fidgeting with her fingers. Kara can tell she’s nervous and she prepares herself for anything. 

“Kara … can you … can you come and see me tonight? I want to go back to the site and try again but I think i’d be more comfortable if you came along.” Lena nervously says while looking into Kara’s eyes to see what she was thinking. Kara was taken completely off guard by Lena’s sudden question. She knew it’d be risky for her to go because she wasn't sure if the kryptonite radiation was still lingering around that area. However, Lena was her friend and she also has a secret motive to find Lillian Luthor and make sure she has justice for all the crimes she's committed towards National City and Lena.

“I’ll be here at 8 o’clock” Kara quickly said and left Lena’s office. She wasn't sure what she was getting herself into and she knows Alex wont be happy with her decision to go back. She just continued walking with determination to give Snapper the quote she had gotten.

Present -

Kara knew she had to give Snapper the quote eventually, but she couldn't help it. She knows that when people find out the truth, especially Snapper and James, everyone will convert their minds into thinking that Lena is to not be trusted despite her explanation that she's only there to find secrets about her brother’s hangar. Kara sits down and takes a deep breath, she wasn't sure what to do with Snapper and on top of that, she was nervous going back to the site. 

“Blondie! You think I just pay you to sit here?! Did you get my quote or what?” Snapper barges in and Kara immediately stands up frantically. All of a sudden, she realizes she left her notebook on her desk with it open to the page where she left the quote. Snapper follows her gaze and picks up the notebook. He reads it and then he lets out a big booming laugh that radiates throughout the whole floor.

“So she did go the hangar! Good work getting her to talk, I knew she was hiding something from us.” Snapper said loudly while Kara winced. He then walked out the office and started yelling at people to get a spread of Lena Luthor going for the next issue.

Kara just sat back down in her seat. She hoped Lena is prepared for the worse because now all of National City is going to know about her visit. She grabs her phone and send a text to Alex.

'Lunch?'

Kara looks at her phone waiting for a quick reply from her sister. She hopes that Alex isn't busy so she can let her know what’s going on.

'Of course, meet at the pizza place on 5th in 20 mins'

With that, Kara grabs all her stuff and made her way to the pizza place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update frequently !  
> Follow my Tumblr for updates !   
> Username: saint-artemis


	4. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara breaks the news with Alex and Maggie

Kara was the first one to get to the pizza place, she knew Alex wouldn't be long so she decided to wait outside for her. No longer than 5 minutes, she sees Alex walking down the sidewalk but she wasn't surprised when Maggie was walking right beside her. Maggie and Alex have been inseparable and she was happy to see her sister finally have someone that loves her for whats she’s worth. Her thoughts were cut short when she saw Alex waving at her.

“Hey Little Danvers !” Maggie said as she stopped in front of Kara. Kara smiled, she didn't mind her nickname that Maggie gave her. 

“Hey Kara, hope you don't mind that Maggie came along for lunch. She hasn't been here yet so I’d thought id be a great experience.” Alex said while hugging her sister.

“Oh … oh no thats great that she tagged along. I actually need to talk to both of you about something but it can wait. I’m starving.” Kara clutched her stomach and turned around to enter the restaurant. Alex gives Maggie a look but Maggie just shrugs and follows Kara inside. Alex let out a long sigh before trailing behind them.

Two pizzas later, Kara finally prepared herself to let her sister and Maggie know of her situation. She clears her throat and catches the attention of both Alex and Maggie.

“So, the reason I've asked you guys to meet me for lunch is because I have to talk to you guys about something.” Kara starts out looking at both the women sitting in front of her. She suddenly takes a deep breath and looks down at the table.

“Lenavistedthedestroyedhangerandimgoingwithhertonighttofindclues” Kara quickly says and doesn't dare look at either of them in fear of what their reactions would be. 

“Im sorry, bUT DID YOU SAY LENA VISITED THE HANGAR?!” Alex started out normally but basically raised her voice that it caught people’s attention. Maggie noticed the sudden attention that her girlfriend caused and grabbed her hand. Alex looked at her with anger written all over her face and Maggie returned the glare but gave a subtle head nod towards the people who were looking towards their direction. Alex took a deep breath and leaned over to Kara who sat across from her.

“What do you mean she visited the hangar?” Alex angrily whispered. Kara looked up at Alex and she gulped. She knew her sister was mad so it was hard to gather all her thoughts.

“She … she visited the area where the faulty kryptonite blew up Lex Luthors’ hidden lair, hangar place an-”

“You mean the place where you nearly got yourself killed.” Alex cut her off still with an angry tone. Kara simply nodded, trying to avoid Alex gaze.

“Yeah that place, anyways she went back there to see if there were any remains of something her mother left behind. Anything that was dropped that could help her trace her mom.” Kara finished. Alex calmed down a bit but pinched the bridge of her nose out of frustration. She was going to talk but Maggie beat her to it.

“Why would she want to look for her mom Kara? I mean, I know she's still a wanted woman, but wouldn't Lena want her mom to be away from her?” Maggie asked intently. Her thoughts on Lena was that she was her mom’s cushion, meaning that everything her mom did, she had taken the fall for it. Like being framed for a crime she didn't commit. Kara had made her have a change of heart about Lena when she was proven guilty but her visiting the site of the destroyed lair does raise suspicion.

“Thats something I can’t tell you Maggie…” Kara looks at her hoping for her to be understanding. Alex, however, was in no mood to be understanding.

“Why can’t you tell us? I mean, what else did she do that you're not telling us Kara?” Alex raised her voice just a bit with high suspicion trailing in her voice. Kara just fidgeted with her glasses nervously.

“Cause best friends don't tell other people each others personal stories.” Kara simply replied. Alex sighed loudly while Maggie just nodded as if she could relate to what Kara had said. With that, there was an awkward silence between all three of them. Soon, Maggie broke the silence.

“So, she asked you to come with her tonight to help her find some evidence?” Maggie asked while Kara just looked at her and simply nodded. Maggie looked at Alex and Alex was just staring at Kara with no signs of any emotion. 

“Well then, lets all go to the DEO and get you some equipment to help the search become more easy for you guys.” Maggie smiled and Kara’s face lit up.  
 “Maggie, you're not being serious are you?” Alex said in a shocking tone. She was sure Maggie would be against Kara going with Lena to the destroyed site. Maggie just looked at her with a smirk. 

“Of course I am, c’mon lets go. Kara needs to be briefed on how each of the supplies are used.” Maggie got up with Kara in tow out the door. Alex groaned but got up as well and followed them out of the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up later tonight !


	5. Something Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for clues !

“You think you got everything ?” Maggie asked, walking around Kara who was adjusting her utility belt of different kinds of gadgets and gizmos. Alex just leaned against the table with a stoic facial expression. She didn't want Kara to do any sort of activity with Lena Luthor that would put Kara in any sort of danger. Sure the place was destroyed but that couldn't mean everything was safe. It could be a situation where Lena can hurt Kara or something else exploded. Alex’s mind was racing of all the possibilities that could go wrong and result of her sister getting hurt and she wont be there to protect her.

“Yeah I think so.” Kara continues to fiddle with her belt. Once satisfied, she looks up at Maggie with a smile then over to Alex who was just staring at the floor. Kara’s smile disappeared when looking at Alex, she knew Alex doesn't approve of what she's doing but she was going to help Lena. Maggie follows Kara’s gaze toward Alex and walks up to Kara. She puts her hand on Kara’s shoulder which surprises Kara.

“She’s just worried about you. Go talk to her, reassure her that this is your choice and that you'll be safe. She may be stubborn but she’ll listen to you. I’m going to talk to Winn to make sure that all your gadgets are up to date.” Maggie says quietly before smiling at Kara and makes her way out the door. Kara walks towards Alex and hesitantly tries to make a conversation.

“Alex, you know I'm going to be fine. It’s not like Metallo or Lillian are still there.” Kara starts out.

“Thats the thing Kara, what if they are there and you're not expecting them.” Alex looks up at Kara with worried filled in her eyes.

“I think you're overthinking it Alex, because even if they were there, Lena would've mentioned something about them. Why wont you let me go through with this?” Kara asks with slight tone of irritation towards Alex. 

“Because Kara, I don't know what Lena’s true intentions are. What if she knows you're Supergirl and wants to hurt you? What if one of Lex’s weapons activates and I can't be there to save you? So many things can go wrong and you make it seem like you're going on a playdate with Lena.” Alex sternly says looking straight into Kara’s eyes. Kara can understand Alex’s fear. She had the same fear when she became Supergirl. Knowing her sister had actually been out looking and fighting dangerous aliens. She was always scared for what could happen to her sister. However, Kara wasn't going out with Lena to find dangerous aliens, it was simply recon work which she can totally handle. She shifts her legs nervously.

“I know Lena, and she is nothing like her family like I've been telling you guys since day one. She’s even proven herself to the city that she had nothing to do with her mother or cadmus or anything related to that. Im going to be fine. Plus Maggie is going to give me an earpiece so I can communicate anything out of the ordinary. So in a sense, I am being looked after. So please Alex, just trust me on this when I say that i’ll be fine.” Kara begs. Alex just sighs and looks away, rethinking her position. She looks back at Kara and smiles. Kara returns the smile then is pulled into an embrace. 

“You’re right, Lena seems different than her family. I just can’t kick this feeling of something going wrong though. However, not many people have nearly invincible superheroes as their younger sister so I think you'll be fine. But if Lena takes one step out of line, i’ll make sure she’ll have a nice prison cell waiting for her.” Alex mumbles as she still holds Kara in an embrace. Kara quietly giggles.

“Are you ready Kara, it’s nearly eight.” Maggie barges in the room and the sisters break apart their hug. Kara nods at Maggie then shifts her attention back to Alex. Alex motions her head towards the door, signaling her to leave already and meet Lena. Kara starts walking out the door but then hears Alex yell something at her.

“DON’T FORGET TO TURN ON YOUR EARPIECE.”

*L-Corp 7:58pm*

Lena paces back and forth in her office. She couldn't concentrate on her work due to the fact that she’ll be returning to the site except with Kara by her side. She felt safe with Kara, but if anything were to happen to Kara while they were both there, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. She took a deep breath. Kara should be here any second. She had sent everyone home early for the day, so it was only her in the entire building. She didn't want Kara to be seen heading off with her towards the site. If anyone caught on to what they were doing, Kara would be alongside her in getting negative reactions. It could make her lose her reporting job and Kara was too innocent to be fired for something that was initially Lena’s idea. Lena was feeling regret for asking too much of Kara. She loses her train of thought when someone knocked at her door.

“Come in.” Lena barely manages to say in a normal voice. The door opens to reveal the blonde reporter smiling at Lena. Lena’s worry soon dissipates when she sees Kara smile. Kara could make any worry go away with her smile. It was a trait that Lena admired about her. 

“Thanks again for agreeing to help me Kara, it means a lot.” Lena starts out saying while walking towards Kara, however she stops when she sees a military grade belt resting on her hips. She raises an eyebrow and Kara starts shifting nervously.

“Oh … um, I've brought some things for the search. It'll be easier to find things. I borrowed them from my sister.” Kara quickly says, but she sees Lena face dropped.

“She doesn't know about the us going to the site! Well I mean, she does know but like, I didn't tell her why we were going. I told her that best friends don't tell other people what they share with each other. She trusts my good judgment and thats how I got all this stuff so I thou-”

“Best friends?” Lena says teasingly and Kara immediately blushes then out of nervousness, starts fidgeting with her glasses. Lena only laughs.

“Well aren't you cute, I appreciate all that you did to get this stuff. Honestly.” Lena says with a smile. 

“It was no problem.” Kara manages to say, still blushing. Lena just giggled and starts to walk past Kara, motioning her to follow. However as she was passing, Kara managed to hear something while Lena was passing. 

“I think hero and her damsel in distress is more fitting in our situation.” Lena continued walking toward the elevator but looked back to signal that Kara should follow her. Kara just gulped and closed the door to Lena’s office.

They both got in Lena’s personal car and Lena told her driver where to drive them to. The car ride was uneventful, the two of them only engaging in small talk. Both the women were nervous to visit the site but they at least had each other to keep company. Thirty minutes had passed, but to Kara and Lena it seemed like hours, to reach to the site. They both got out of the car, Lena went to the drivers’ window and gave her driver instructions to find a spot to hide the car and come back for them in an hour. Kara made a distance between the car and herself so she can contact Alex through the earpiece.

“Alex, Im at the location.” Kara quietly says, hoping that the message went through.

“Okay good.” Alex static voice came through from the earpiece. “So right now, I want you to use the kryptonite detection device. Make sure its okay for you to be there and that there’s no radiation left from when the faulty kryptonite exploded” That being said, Kara shifted through the belt and got out a small handheld gadget with antennas sticking out. She turn on the gadget and pointed it towards the debris of what was left of the hangar. The monitor was taking its reading but she heard Lena walking towards her. 

“What’s that?” Lena asked looking at the gadget and trying to identify what the numbers meant. 

“It’s a device that reads any kind of radiation from kryptonite … not that it will harm us or anything but you know, its good to know.” Kara let out a nervous laugh but focused her attention back to the screen. The monitor read that there was 7% of kryptonite radiation in the area.

“Oh good, only 7%.” Kara says little louder so that way Alex can hear it through the ear piece.

“Thats tolerable, go ahead and start your guys’ search for whatever it is Lena is trying to find.” Alex static voice buzzes in again. Kara tucked the gadget away and looked at Lena.

“Shall we?” Kara asked with a smile. Lena smiled back and started leading the way towards the center of the destroyed hangar. Kara looked around, she knew the hangar was big, but she didn't expect there'd be a lot of debris everywhere. She felt doubt that her and Lena would actually find anything. Finding something would be like finding a needle in a haystack. 

“I’ve looked around the outskirts first to see if anything flew outward, but I couldn't really find anything.” Lena started as she started staring scanning the area. Kara tried to make a little distance between them so she can use her X-ray vision to scope out the area. When she knew Lena wasn't paying any attention to her, Kara raised her glasses and started scanning the are in front of her. The kryptonite explosion did a good job of making sure no artifacts were going to survive impact. Kara saw nothing but rubble all around her. 

“Do you see anything Kara?” Alex barely audible voice made itself know to Kara’s ear

“No, not really. I don't think anything survived the explosion to be honest.” Kara loudly whispered, making sure Lena didn't hear her. She continued walking around, but looked back at Lena who was squatting down and shifting through rubble in front of her. Kara saw the determination in Lena’s eyes, looking throughly for any clues that could lead her to her mother. Kara turned back to resume using her x-ray vision stealthily in hopes of finding something. 

Forty-five minutes had passed and both women had no luck with finding anything. Hope was leaving their bodies as they were starting to lose motivation. Kara was about to bring her glasses back up her nose when something caught her eyes. An irregular shape underneath debris caught her attention. 

“Lena?” Kara called out. Lena looked at Kara and quickly walked to where Kara was standing. 

“What is it Kara?” Lena asked nervously.  
“Did you find something?”

“Maybe, I don't know. Stay behind me though, I don't know if its dangerous.” Kara says while getting another gadget out. Lena looks intently at what Kara is doing. Kara turns on the rather hefty handheld and pulls out a radar handheld that connects to the big handheld.

“It’s a explosion detector.” Kara begins to explain to Lena.  
“We need to make sure its safe to approach and that it wont blow up on us.” Kara begins to step forward to where she saw the irregular looking object while monitoring the hefty handheld. The readings were showing as negative with every step they both took. When Kara deemed it safe, she puts both handhelds away and begins shuffling through the debris to pluck out what she saw. She picks it up and holds it in her hands. Lena gets a good look and takes a sharp breath.

“Mothers’ phone”


	6. Secrets Unlocked Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's doubts.

Lena takes the phone out of Kara’s hand to take a closer look. The phone was disintegrated, little more than half of the phone was all that was left. She sighs.

“I don’t think it can be repaired enough to actually function.” She starts off saying while looking it over again. Kara looks at the phone, Lena may have a point but at least its something. As if a lightbulb went off, she swiped the phone from Lena hands and caught her off guard.

“Kara?” 

 “I know someone who can help us! He’s really good with technology!” Kara smiled. She figured Winn could easily try something to revive the phone to a somewhat working condition. Lena felt relief rush over to her. If Kara believes it’s possible to get the phone to work, then there’s hope for her to be one step closer to finding her mother.

 “The car should be coming for us right now. Would it be possible to get your friend to look at the phone right away? I know its getting to a late hour of the night but this is the one thing that can make our search proceed further.” Lena asks, uncertain to what her friend would say. Kara paused to think for a moment.

‘Im sure Winn wouldn't mind.’ Kara thought as she pulled out her phone and proceeded to call Winn.

‘Hey Kara … is something wrong? Alex is over here worrying why you having said anything.’ Winn says while Alex says something in the background. Kara winced as she forgot that she was suppose to keep touch with her sister over the earpiece. 

‘Oh, everything is fine. Great actually but I need a favor from you … two actually. First, tell Alex that I'm okay. Second, how good are you with reviving dead technology?’ Kara asks. Lena starts to shifts her legs nervously, she was hoping Kara’s friend can pull through and help them. 

‘Well, it depends. What are you trying to revive ?’

‘A phone, but like, its missing half its body’ Kara looks at the phone in her hand. 

‘Ah. Well if you can bring it to me, I’ll see what I can do.’ Winn offers. Kara smiled at Lena. Lena let out a sigh of relief and smiled back at the reporter. 

‘Great ! Where are you?’ Kara asks.

‘DEO… oh … you have Lena with you huh?’ Winn asks, a bit skeptical.

‘Yes … is that a problem?’

‘Well, uh-‘ Winn gets interrupted with Alex yelling in the background. Kara can make out Alex disapproval about bringing Lena to the DEO. Kara frowns slightly. Soon she couldn't hear anyone on the other side of the line.

‘Hello?’ Kara asks.

‘Come on over’ Winn says quickly before disconnecting. Kara puts her cell phone away and looks at Lena who is anxiously waiting for answers. 

“We’re going to head to the D.E.O to evaluate your mom’s phone.” Kara starts out saying. Lena raises an eyebrow. 

“The D.E.O? What’s that?” Lena questions.

“It stands for Department of Extra-Normal Operations. It’s sort of a hidden department of the government. They normally deal with aliens and anything out of the ordinary. Actually, um, my sister works there. I know she said she worked for the FBI when you two originally met but thats her coverup. You might see her tonight.” Kara rambles. Lena looks at her in disbelief. She had no idea that there was a government branch that dealt mainly with aliens. She could understand why it’s kept a secret, if everyone knew about this department, there might be a sudden fear of what is actually out there in the universe. No doubt they must capture aliens who commit crimes among National City. Lena kept pondering about what else the D.E.O must do.

“Um Lena? How’s about we get going?” Kara gets Lena out of her train of thoughts. Lena looks at Kara and nods. She started walking to the car with her friend following right behind her. They both got in and Kara gave the driver instructions to where they needed to go. Lena remained quiet during the whole trip. What else did Kara know that she didn’t.

-At the D.E.O-

“C’mon Alex, she’s Kara’s friend who needs help. Plus, aren't you guys looking for her mom.” Winn starts saying but is soon met with Alex’s glare. Alex was completely against Lena coming to the D.E.O. She can’t help but think that Lena is going to expose them to National City or tap into their systems. J’onn goes and puts a hand on Alexs’ shoulder, but shrugs it off as she is not looking to be calmed down. J’onn sighs.

“Alex, is there something you feel insecure about?” J’onn asks cautiously, not wanting to tip the woman off into more frustration. Alex inhales sharply.

“How are we suppose to trust her? I mean, first going off to her brothers’ secret lair first. Then taking Kara with her. Now she's coming here. Doesn't that give off a red flag?” Alex asks, still frustrated that no one seems to side with her opinion.

“Your sister trusts her doesn't she?” J’onn brings up. Alex knows her sister has good intentions but she's been wrong a couple of times in trusting in other people. She wants to believe her sister about Lena Luthor, but Lena has too much background to make a convincing argument. Alex pinches the bridge of her nose as she tries to bring down her anger. 

J’onn looks at her, knowing well what’s she's thinking. Sooner or later, he knows Alex would give Lena a chance to prove herself worthy as a way of finalizing Alex’s judgement about her.   
“Give her a chance.” J’onn finally says. Alex gives a deep sigh and looks at him.

“I hate it sometimes when you read my mind.” Alex mutters, bracing herself for the night ahead of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait !


	7. Secrets Unlocked Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena arrive at the D.E.O and have donuts while they wait on Winn

“This place is not what I expected.” Lena lowly says, her voice echoes within the smooth concrete walls in the building. Lena had expected more of a more run down looking building rather than a sophisticated government building. As Lena observed everywhere around her, Kara giggled. This caught Lena’s attention.

“What?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow at Kara.

“Oh no, its nothing, I just- I just didn't think you would be surprised about this place. Well I mean, you are technically surprised the D.E.O existed but I mean in a more interior design way.” Kara rambled. Lena smirked and looked at the blonde.

“Well, I must say, The government must have a lot of funding to make this place look more sophisticated than my office.” Lena jokes. Getting another giggle from Kara. Lena looks down and smiles. They approach the main doors and stop. Lena looks at Kara expectantly but notices her hesitation. Kara quickly turns to face Lena.

“Just going to give you a heads up. My sister may not be happy that you're here. So try not to be intimidated by her and stick near me. I won’t let her bad attitude get to you.” Kara reassured.

“My hero.” Lena simply responds with mock adoration. Kara just smiles and fidget with her glasses. They proceeded to walk in to the main hub where they saw Winn sitting at a computer. Lena looked around and noticed all the high tech surrounding the room. She figured the government gave this department state of the art software and computers in order to track down or figure out any extraterrestrial activity. Soon she took in everything else in the room but felt as if something was staring right at her. She looked past a table in a corner and noticed a woman glaring at her. She stared to make out who that was, only to find out that was Kara’s sister she had previously met. She stuck to Kara’s side the whole way until confronting the young man at a desk. 

“Hey Winn!” Kara says, startling him in the process. He looks up and smiles, then redirects his attention to Lena who was standing rather close to Kara. He immediately gets up from his chair.

“Hello Miss Luthor, nice to meet you.” Winn quickly says, raising his hand in front of her as a way to engage a polite handshake. Lena looks at Winn, and something went off in her head. She had recognized him before. She takes his hand and proceeded with a handshake.

“Please call me Lena, and if I'm not wrong, we've met before at the Gala I held about a month and a half ago.” Lena questions in which Winn stares wide eyed. He was dumbly nodded. 

“O-oh yeah, ha ha, that wass me.” Winn nervously says and lets go of Lena’s hand. Lena then focuses her attention to Kara.  
“It seems that everyone you know works here.” Lena said with a smirk. Kara gulped and started fumbling with her glasses. 

“Ye-yeah, Winn just started working here not to long ago.” Kara said while looking down. She started to get nervous to see if Lena would start putting pieces together that she works here but as Supergirl. Kara was very cautious about her secret identity, but Lena was very smart so that worried her. She decided to quickly change the topic and settle all the nervousness in the air between all of them (mostly Kara and Winn).

“Oh, so Winn. You think you can do something with this?” Kara quickly said while getting the phone from one of her utility best pockets. Once she gets it out, she gives it to Winn who immediately starts examining it. Lena and Kara held their breath, any clues that lead to finding Lillian were all on this deteriorated phone. Time seemed to go slow as Winn was checking every crack and crevice on the phone. Both women stared intently at Winn. 

“AHA!” Winn nearly shouts, startling both the women next to him. 

“What? What is it?” Kara questions, looking straight at Winn. Winn turned to face them. 

“The memory card of the phone is still intact ! However, the melted plastic is kinda hard to pry off. Um … you think you could…” Winn hands the phone to Kara giving her a look to use her super strength to pick off the plastic surrounding the memory. Kara stares at him wide-eyed, shaking her head subtly so Lena wouldn't see. Winn shakes his head to pressure her into opening the phone as he rather not embarrass himself in front of Lena about not being about to open it himself. Kara sighs defeatedly and grabs a piece of melted plastic near an end of the phone. She proceeded to peel off the rest of the plastic as if it were a banana to reveal the micro memory card. Lena stared with her mouth slightly open at Kara’s strength. She didn't think the reporter had that kind of strength.

“I - um … work out.” Kara mumbles and shoves the phone back to Winn with more force into his stomach. Winn stumbles backwards and grabs the phone. 

“Ow. Rude.” Winn groans while rubbing his stomach giving Kara a glare. Soon he takes out the memory cards and examines it. He looked at both women.

“It might take me a bit to crack into the memory card but no longer than 20 minutes tops.” Winn explains while looking around his desk for a micro memory card reader that can attach to his computer. 

“Thats fine Winn, I’ll just take Lena to the break room.” Kara says while turning to face Lena.  
“You look like you need coffee and donuts.” Kara smiles in which Lena smiles back and slightly nods. Kara grabs Lena’s wrist and leads her out of the hub.

They soon arrive to the break room, which looked like an average business office break room but with more snacks, due to Supergirls' requests. Kara motioned Lena to sit down while she got two mugs. 

“How do you like your coffee?” Kara looks back at Lena, waiting expectantly for her answer. 

“Black” Lena simply replied then looked down to the floor. Kara soon sat down and placed Lena’s coffee in front of her along with a glazed donut. Lena looked up and took a sip of her coffee. She smiled slightly as she saw Kara making an face of delight as she bit into her donut. She grabbed her glazed donut and ripped a piece of and ate it. 

Kara had finished her donut quickly and looked to Lena to ask if she wanted a donut. However, she noticed that Lena was just staring at her donut, emotionless.

“Are you okay Lena?” Kara asked putting her hand on Lena’s, startling her a little bit. Lena looked up to meet the reporters’ eyes.

“I don’ t know, it just seems so surreal. I mean, actually finding something that could lead me to my mother. I just, you know, didn't think i’d get this far. Not without you of course.” Lena confessed, making Kara’s cheek flush a bit. 

“But, if this memory card gives a location to where my mother could be, confrontation could be happening really soon and…” Lena hesitates to finish the sentence and Kara rubs her thumb across Lena’s hand to comfort her.

“I just don't know if I'm ready for that yet. I don't want a repeat of last time.” Lena says in almost a whisper. Kara’s heart broke, she didn't think Lena would be afraid to see her mother. She’s always seen Lena as a strong, independent women who took no criticisms from no one and held her head high. Lena’s one weakness was her mother.

“You don't have to go through this alone Lena. I’ll be with you every step of the way. I … I won’t let her hurt you again.” Kara said, her voice fading out towards the end of what she was saying but Lena heard. She looked into Kara’s blue eyes, feeling the same type of security she felt earlier in the night. Kara stood up and brought up Lena’s hand with her in which made Lena stand up with Kara. Kara pulled Lena’s wrist over her shoulder and embraced Lena’s body in a protective hug. Lena was taken aback by Kara’s sudden gesture but immediately hugged back tighter, not wishing for Kara to leave her.

Alex was leaning against a wall outside the break room. She overheard the conversion that was going on between Lena and Kara. She fully understood the reality of this situation. Lena was vulnerable to her mother and Lillian was the real criminal. Lena wanted closure to whatever had happened between them during the whole ‘Metallo and Lillian escaping prison’ thing. Alex felt the need to help her as a way of getting closure herself. She wanted to help not only her, but herself into believing Lena isn't the bad guy. She now understands why Kara believes in her. Alex looks inside the door and sees the two women embraced in a hug. Wouldn't you believe it, a Luthor and a Super … working together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


End file.
